You Awake? aka Merry Christmas
by aolurker
Summary: Olivia explains  in a very nice way  why she woke Alex up so early.  Mature audiences only, please.


**Title:** You Awake? (aka Merry Christmas)**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own SVU or these characters (darn it!) nor am I making any money off them (darn it!). No infringement intended.**  
Fandom:** Law and Order: SVU**  
Pairing:** Alex/Olivia**  
Rating: ** M (there be a little lovin' going' on)**  
Summary:** Olivia explains why she woke Alex up so early…**  
Notes:** This idea hit me yesterday afternoon. I didn't think I'd be able to get it done in time, as it's rather time sensitive, but I got it posted yesterday at my main site and just a day late here. So...here's a late Christmas present (for those that celebrate it)...better late than never, right?

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8  
**

**You Awake? (aka Merry Christmas)**

Alex was first aware of the warm body behind her. It was a subconscious awareness more than anything else as she really hadn't quite awakened yet. Nevertheless, she contentedly snuggled back into it, instinctively recognizing the heat and comfort and safety within it, and began drifting further back into sleep.

Or at least trying to. However, she didn't get far before further awareness dawned. This time the awareness was of the light pressure on her hip. It was moving, changing, brushing, all the time slowly, so very slowly. But deliberately. Part of her brain told her it was a hand that was causing these sensations. But most of her brain was still trying to ignore it as she still fought full wakefulness.

However, wakefulness would not be denied as at least her body if not also her mind was beginning to respond to the hand against her skin. And Alex awakened further, her heart fluttering just a bit and a slow pleasant glow burgeoning lower as she felt the hand leave her hip and move upwards, dipping around her waist, snaking its way to the front of her abdomen, inching under her night shirt, playing across the skin of her stomach and then higher, finally finding and caressing the soft flesh of her breast.

She inhaled when it brushed across a nipple.

At the sound the wandering hand momentarily stopped. "You awake?" The question came on a slightly raspy whisper from behind her, but a whisper the attorney would know anywhere.

And she couldn't help but chuckle softly. "I am now," she responded dryly and with a quiet morning crackle in her own voice; her eyes remained closed but a lazy smile pulled at her lips.

In response, Olivia put a soft kiss on the exposed skin at the junction of Alex's shoulder and neck and resumed the motion of her hand on Alex's breast, lightly brushing back and forth, feeling the nipple harden and pebble below her touch, hearing the corresponding low but appreciative moan from Alex.

The attorney just relaxed then, and breathed, focusing only on the caress which soon moved to her other breast, relishing the light tingling it elicited, relishing being attended to like this, and relishing the ever increasing pressure in her belly and the slow ache beginning to build and pulse between her legs. She unconsciously pressed her ass minutely back into Olivia's hips and swallowed hard before speaking again, voice still raspy but now for a different reason, "I thought we agreed we were going to sleep in this morning."

"Mmmmmm," Olivia hummed, neither in denial nor agreement, as she happily snuggled a little closer and brought her hand back to the first breast and nipple and tweaked it a little harder, rolling it gently between her fingers and thumb, loving how Alex's breath caught just slightly, picturing the attorney biting her lip, picturing the look of enjoyment and pleasure on the attorney's face.

Olivia rolled the nipple again, adding just a slight bit more pressure before releasing the nub and bringing her hand down, flattening it against Alex's stomach and resting it there briefly. She put another kiss on Alex's neck, "I guess I got a little anxious," she finally whispered as her hand resumed it's downward path again, fingers wandering, tracing along the loose elastic band of Alex's pajama bottoms before slipping underneath it, into those pajama bottoms and then also into Alex's panties.

Another quiet half-moan half-sigh issued from Alex's throat as she felt Olivia's fingertips play over and with the short coarse hair at her apex. "Anxious?" the attorney mumbled back, trying to keep up the conversation while at the same time shifting her body. She'd like to say the parting of her thighs, the slight opening of her legs was unconscious, but both of them knew it wasn't and also knew that the movement was both an invitation and a request.

A request Olivia more than willingly obliged, dipping her fingers into the newly available territory, finding sleep-warmed flesh; flesh starting to warm further and also beginning to moisten, but with arousal, not sleep.

A small smiled played at Olivia's lips as she traced her fingers through the soft folds of her lover's pussy, slowly awakening nerve endings and desires, content to let it build gently but steadily, augmenting her tender ministrations with quiet, tender words, "Mhm," she answered barely above a whisper, "Anxious for you to see what I got you," she swirled her fingers around and around and around Alex's opening, "And anxious to see what you got me."

"What makes you think," Alex's reply halted suddenly on a hitched breath and quick inhale at the feeling of Olivia's fingers curling and pushing up, two of them entering the attorney part way and pumping gently in and out and in and out as best they could from Olivia's position, continuing to build and build that pleasant pressure, pushing Alex's body a little higher, a little tighter.

Alex breathed through the sensations, biting her lip again, rotating her hips just slightly in counterpoint to Olivia's fingers. Then, when she had recovered somewhat from the initial sensations and regained her bearings enough, she finished her thought, "What makes you think I got you anything?"

Olivia's fingers stopped at that and pulled out and the detective chuckled. She trailed her fingers slowly, so very slowly back up through the attorney's warmer and warmer and fuller and fuller and more and more sensitive folds. "Do you really think it's the right time," Olivia very very purposefully and very very pointedly circled Alex's clit with her middle finger, something she knew the attorney loved, and then did it again as she finished her question, "To be a smart ass?"

Alex's gasp and moan this time wasn't so quiet, her hips tilting towards Olivia's fingers, her ass clenching, her stomach tightening as sensation radiated pleasantly out from her center and pleasantly pushed her still higher, still closer, edging nearer, the detective's motions so knowing, the detective's finger so practiced. And after that finger made a third trip around the very tip of Alex's sex, the attorney was nearly beyond coherent thought but somehow managed to catch her breath again and managed to concede Olivia's point on an exhale, "Maybe not."

Olivia chuckled again, "Smart woman," and placed another kiss on the side of Alex's neck and jaw as her fingers went down once again, deeper once again, seeking more moisture. She teased again around the soft tissue at Alex's opening, and then entered and shallowly pistoned again, scissoring her fingers slightly this time, moving within the attorney, stretching her, and eliciting soft sounds of pleasure and encouragement from her.

Encouragement Olivia accepted and returned, again beginning to speak, knowing her voice also affected the attorney, and wanting, on this morning more than any other, wanting to give Alex everything Alex wanted, everything Alex needed. "And I was also anxious to just see you," she began quietly as she extracted her fingers from Alex's opening and brought them higher again. "To see your face," Olivia's soft voice continued, sounding in Alex's head as gentle fingers found Alex's clit again, "To see your eyes." Alex could feel Olivia's warm breath on her cheek as the warmth between her legs grew further, simmering now. "To see your smile," Olivia whispered as her circling fingers focused Alex's blood flow and attention and brain power.

"Olivia..." Alex's breathy entreaty was all the attorney could muster, her body and spirit no match against Olivia's voice and words and caring but so very erotic touch.

Olivia could tell that Alex was close; she recognized it in Alex's voice, in the coil of Alex's muscles, in heat beneath her fingers. And she wanted to give it release, to give Alex release, to give Alex pleasure, to let her let go. So the detective ever so slightly sped up her finger's orbit, but kept the pressure the same, not too soft, but not too hard, knowing the repetitive glide, glide, glide over Alex's very tip would build and build and ache and ache and even burn, almost until Alex couldn't take it any more, and then it would peak, oh, so gloriously peak.

Olivia repeated and continued and repeated and continued the movement, intent now, around and around and around, hearing Alex's breathing get shorter, feeling Alex's ass clench and release and push back into her, seeing the beginnings of a quiver in Alex's body.

And that's when she placed one final kiss on Alex's skin and whispered one last thing into Alex's ear, "And I was just anxious to spend the day with you, sweetie," her voice cracked slightly on this final confession, "I just couldn't wait to wake up and spend today with you."

For Alex, it was that slight crack in Olivia's voice, the emotion behind it, that was her ultimate undoing.

The quivers became trembles became quakes as the pleasure broke through its bounds and spread from her core throughout her body. It might not have been the highest she'd ever peaked, or the strongest, but the pure sensations running through her limbs and mind, the emotions, the day, transformed her orgasm into something so very powerful in its own way and she continued to quietly pulse and clench and feel, gasping out her pleasure, grasping Olivia's arm, repeating Olivia's name over and over.

When the waves began to recede, Olivia slowed the motion of her fingers, bringing them to a stop, but still maintaining her intimate connection with the attorney's body, nuzzling up close behind the attorney then, giving her comfort and support, patiently waiting as Alex came back down.

After several minutes, Alex stirred, rolling onto her back as Olivia readjusted her body as well, propping herself up on an elbow. Finally, for the first time that morning, Alex pried her eyes open, looking up at her detective, her friend, her lover.

Only to find Olivia, having obviously recovered from the emotions of just moments ago, smirking back down at her rather smugly.

Alex couldn't help but chuckle at Olivia's so very proud-of-herself expression and the attorney let her eyes drift shut again.

Olivia continued to smirk and Alex could hear the continued smugness as well as teasing in Olivia's voice when the detective began to speak, picking up her answer to Alex's original assertion that they were going to sleep in "And I was thinking," Olivia leaned down and quickly rubbed her nose back and forth against Alex's, "That maybe what I just did would be worth waking up for."

Alex chuckled lightly again and she reopened her eyes, cocking an eyebrow, "You were thinking that, were you?"

Olivia grinned down at her, reaching up to gently move a piece of hair off Alex's forehead, "I was."

Alex's eyes drifted shut again and she exhaled contentedly before once again reopening them, her smile fading, her eyes locking with Olivia, her expression letting Olivia know she was serious, and grateful, "It was more than worth waking up for," she also reach up, cupping Olivia's cheek in one hand, "*You're* more than worth waking up for."

Olivia's smile faded then, too, the teasing and smugness dissipating, and she swallowed hard. Not trusting her voice she instead leaned down and they shared their first mutual kiss of the morning, lips parting, tongues gently probing, sharing, matching, equals, neither anxious for the moment to end.

But it couldn't last forever and when it did finally end, Olivia pulled back and Alex settled her head back into the pillow. Olivia reached up again and moved a bit of hair off Alex's forehead and traced her finger down Alex's temple and cheek. She smiled down at Alex then, her smile the best reflection of her feelings in the moment, before speaking one more time, "Merry Christmas, Alex."

Alex smiled back and then had just enough time to murmur, "Merry Christmas, Liv," before the brunette's lips were on hers again.

And a Merry Christmas it was, indeed.


End file.
